How It Hurts
by Althea Felix
Summary: Sequel of Greatest Gift Of All... How Percy and Annabeth's lives turned from perfect to worse... Please read!
1. Chapter 1

There was a time when everything for me and Annabeth was so perfect. We were happy in ways we can never explain, ways that no one can understand but love to see. We were engaged back then, waiting for the arrival of our two babies and loving every second of it but then it all changed after awhile. She can't bare the sight of me and together...

_we decided that enough is enough and just move on without the presence of each other anymore…._


	2. Decisions!

"So…you and Annabeth are getting married with two babies on the way, huh? Wow, that's something." Grover said when I told him about the proposal and Annabeth's surprise, I smiled and I took a good look on my pregnant fiancée feeling like all the things I wanted finally turned out the way it should.

"Yeah, we're getting married" I said and still can't believe how wonderful it is to say it out loud, "and I'm gonna be a dad!" I added and Nico patted me on the back, "You got the right. I'm happy for the both of you."

I smiled then started chuckling to myself when I heard Thalia demanding to know how she got pregnant.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and gave her a funny look, "Umm, do I have to explain to you the details on how Percy was just so ama-"

"Stop!" Thalia covered her ears and started walking away from Annabeth, "You win! I don't want to hear that!"

Annabeth saw me looking at them and she winks at me then followed Thalia out of the room, "But Thalia, you asked a question…it's only natural for me to answer right?"

Grover looks at me and sighed, "Well, good luck with that one. For sure you and Annabeth are gonna have a hell of a life together as a married couple."

He patted me on the bag and I gave him a grateful smile. Whew, at least he didn't comment on the 'much-too-soon' part. I love Annabeth and I do want to spend my life with her but I'm just scared that some of my friends would think of how fast things are going for us.

I felt a soft hand touching my shoulder and knew that it was Annabeth, "Is something wrong, Percy?"

"No, everything's fine as long as you and the babies are safe and with me," I patted her hand, trying to reassure her.

Thalia came over to the four of us and sat down on the couch beside Nico, "Say, where are you guys going to have the ceremony?"

I look at Annabeth, we never actually thought about that and I'm a little bit worried about what she wants but wherever it is, I'm sure that I'll agree to it. She gave me a comforting smile and I relaxed a little bit when she looks back at Grover and answered the question, "We're thinking about having it at a church with you guys and maybe have the reception at Camp Half-Blood if it's okay with Chiron or we can ask Mr. D about it."

"Well, I'm surprised you two planned about that ahead, especially Percy who sometimes doesn't have a sense of direction!" Thalia pointed at us and cringed a bit when Annabeth glares at her like she wants to kill her or something. It was my turn to pat her shoulder and she sighed while caressing her still flat stomach.

Grover chuckled but stopped when Nico glares at him also, "Stop that if you don't want any skeletons chasing after you,"

Grover gulped and nods frantically while looking scared. Nico then smiled and looks at us, "So, when are you going to deliver the baby?"

Annabeth tried to remember what her doctor said, "She said the baby will come out at the second week of August and we're also here to ask the four of you to be our baby's godparents."

"Are you serious? I mean, why would you guys want to have US as the baby's godparents?" Nico asked disbelievingly while Thalia and Grover are just looking at us.

I was curious as to why Nico would say such a thing and thought that I should just ask him why, "Nico, why would you ask that kind of question? Of course we're serious, you guys are our closest friends and I don't think Brian is a suitable godfather for our kids since he always breaks things."

Nico looks down and started fidgeting, "Well, maybe you would want your kids to have godparents that are normal, like, not half-bloods perhaps?"

"So you're saying that if my kids would want to have normal godparents then they should also have normal parents since their father and their mother are both half-bloods too?"

Nico waves his hands at us, "No, no! I mean, I'm just scared since…my dad is Hades and they might get scared at me. No kid would want a godfather who runs an army of death to entertain them, right?"

I feel sorry for him, he still thinks that people wouldn't want him just because his dad is different from the other gods, Annabeth looks at him and said, "Come on, Nico. Don't be like that just because you're dad rules the underworld doesn't mean his not cool, at least he owns something than nothing, right? And also, his like, the richest of all the gods"

He smiles gratefully at us and looks at Thalia lovingly, who in turn gave it back. "Okay, maybe you two should do that WHEN you're inside your rooms 'because it kinda freaks me out a bit." Grover said.

I glared at him and he just shrugged then looks at Annabeth, "Hey, when's the big day coming up?"

I look at my fiancée and smiled. I feel so confident that she would want it this March or maybe not later than Novermber but what she said totally freaks me out.

"Well, I actually plan on us having it maybe two years from now…" she smiled and looks up at me…but this time, I didn't smile also and thought of only three words: _What the hell?_


	3. Getting Angry

I slammed the door just after Annabeth went inside our house. I wish I could slam it _before _she went inside but I don't want her to get upset and in my case, I know that I'm just wishing that one because of how angry I felt towards her right now. I mean, who is she kidding? I would've been okay if it isn't that long but...two years? Was she really serious?

Annabeth was rummaging through the fridge inside the kitchen, normally I would be at her side right now trying to secure on how many she'll eat but when she noticed I wasn't there, she turns around and holds a questioning gaze,

"Are you okay? You seem like there's something on your mind that you want to talk about."

"There's nothing to talk about. Really, I'm fine."

"You don't sound like you are"

"I am"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"No"

I threw my hands out and sighed, "Why would it matter if I'm fine or not? I told you already that I am, okay?"

She was silent for a moment, and I know that she's trying to figure out what's wrong with me…even if I already affirmed to her that I am okay. But that's the thing I always loved about her and right now, I don't think I'll love it as much as before though. After twenty minutes, a eureka-look came by her and sat down on the couch while motioning for me to sit down beside her as well. I hesitated for a moment when a feeling of fear came over, dreading on what she'll tell me but when she patted the couch, signaling that she doesn't want to play anymore games. I made my way towards her and when I was sat down, she took my hands and placed it between us.

"Is this about what I said to Grover earlier?"

I don't know what I should tell her or rather, how I should pretend not to even care. I mean, the girl knows me inside out and she might get angry if I won't tell her so I nodded slowly.

When I looked at her eyes, I was surprised by the look of understanding and amusement inside them and made me even angrier when I saw her trying to hold back a smile.

"It's not funny." I protested when she burst out in laughter.

It continued for a whole minute and started calming down. She wipes her eyes for any stray tears and looks at me seriously, "It _is_ funny, Percy. Come on, just because I want our wedding next year you'll get angry about it?"

She caresses my back and near my weak spot. She really knows where to touch me to keep me calm and doesn't abuse it…well, not always.

_Like at these kinds of times…._

I forced a smile on her way and hope she'll think its real then I noticed she was eyeing me oddly but gave me a smile in return.

_That was close_

"If you want to sleep tonight, I suggest you should get the extra pillows and blankets on the drawer before I'll come in."

I became scared all of a sudden when I realized what she's talking and that she noticed how I acted before. She was about to go to the kitchen when she paused midway in opening the door, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

I gulped once and saw her look at me with cold, hard eyes that was only reserved when she gets really angry. I tried to look back at her and noticed how I felt my palms go sweaty so instead, I looked down and only heard her angry voice,

"If you think you can go inside our room WITHOUT apologizing, think again mister because I'm going to lock the door until I'll hear you say sorry to me outside AND it should be sincere."

With that said she slammed the door loudly and knew she was beyond mad…

_Why did I ever love such a scary woman like her?

* * *

_

"Annabeth! Don't you think you're overreacting?" When I got no answer from her, I knocked on the door once more and heard a loud _thump_. I'm guessing she threw the pillow where I'm supposed to be at.

I rapped on the door once more, "Honey please! Open the door okay? It's not like I'm angry at you" _but I was before._

I heard her groan and started shouting incoherent words at me and knew that I should just give up for the night since she's all out on me for now. I went directly to the closet where she put all of the bed sheets and pillows, deciding to sleep on the couch for now.

_Lucky me_


	4. Imperfect Life

I felt the harsh rays of the sun blaring straight through me. I tried to get up but felt some parts of my body were like being hit by a hammer a hundred times. _I should never have slept on the couch if this is gonna be the aftermath._

I rub my neck a few times and noticed Annabeth was still sleeping since I can't smell any breakfast being cooked. I tiptoed my way silently to our room and tried knocking silently on the door. After waiting for two minutes (I've been counting) with no reply, I decided to go over to Nico and Thalia's house.

I took a quick shower and re-used the clothes I've been wearing yesterday and made a mental note to go buy new ones before going to Nico's. I grabbed my coat from the rack and when I was halfway through the door, I hesitated for awhile. It's not good to leave a pregnant girlfriend alone on a big empty house with her not knowing where I am. I immediately went to my office and took out a pen and paper saying that I'll just go outside for some fresh air and what time I might come back then slid it on the floor to our room, knowing she'll notice it when she goes out. She always makes sure that the house is clean.

"Man, you are so whipped" Nico said for the 15th time that day. It's not my fault why I have to check on my phone every so often if Annabeth texted me or whatever that is she needed at the moment.

Thalia came and gave us some juice and a bowl of cereal for me since I told her I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I thanked her and she gave me a 'you're welcome' smile and turned towards her boyfriend "Honey, just because you're jealous that Percy's girlfriend is pregnant and yours isn't doesn't mean you can just tease him about being whipped". She winked at me and went directly to the kitchen.

Me and Nico were silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to the other until he clapped his hands and adjusted himself while sitting back down, "Okay Percy, spill it."

And spill I did, from the time when we argued until this morning, "And I went straight to the clothes store to buy new outfits then here." when I look back at Nico, he was looking at me like I was crazy then started laughing.

I don't know what happened but I just sat there looking at Nico praying to the gods for him to stop laughing. Thalia came in and sat beside Nico, who already got to calm down and looks at me seriously.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" I jumped back a little when he shouted at me. This kid has got guts to even do that!

I was about to answer him back when he started ranting on again, "Percy, just because Annabeth isn't ready to get married yet doesn't mean you have the right to get angry. I mean, she's pregnant. It's gonna be hard for her on the following months because of it and you're already want to get married with her this year? Are you fucking insane?"

I've never always tried listening to Nico's advices before but what he just said made me realize how selfish I was to Annabeth and not the other way around. A car honked outside startled us and I look through the window, a red truck was parking outside and heard Nico said an _uh-oh_.

If I wasn't guilty back then, I would have been feeling much more than guilt itself. Seeing Annabeth hands and head on the wheels and noticed how her shoulders are being slumped. I look at Nico and saw him looking back at me,

"Well? Go to her and say sorry, seabrain!" Thalia said and I nodded to both of them. I ran as fast as I can outside and almost tripped over on my left foot which makes it so embarrassing if someone would've looked out the window and saw me. But I wouldn't care, the only thing I wanted and needed to do is to make that woman inside the truck smile again.

When I was already outside the driver's seat, I tapped on the window three times. She looks up at me, a few minutes went by and there's not even one word that could form in my head. I got all nervous and stuff so I tried looking at another direction and saw Nico and Thalia looking at me, urging me to just go on and say sorry. I felt like an idiot when I just waved at her and saw Nico clapping his hands on his head but Annabeth gave me a wave also and opened her door.

She looks like she's been crying all night and the bags below her eyes tells me she didn't get to have a much needed sleep, "Why are you here Percy?"

I sighed, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden and kicked a stone on the pavement, not being able to look Annabeth eye-to-eye, "I needed to eat breakfast since I don't know how to cook" _Smooth words Jackson._

"Sorry about that, I didn't get to sleep early. I tried finding you at Grover's house but you weren't there so the only place that came up in my mind was at Nico's." she stepped out of the driveway and crossed her arms, like she was scared of me or something.

I tried reaching out to her but she moved two steps away from me, feeling rejected, I put both of my hands on the pocket of my jeans, "You don't have to apologize. It's my fault that I don't know how to cook," I look her in the eye and said the two words I've never told anyone before in my whole life, "I'm sorry"

She looks up at me and smiled, not that _ha-ha very funny _smile but that genuine smile that she only gives to those who are close to her heart. She closed the gap between us and kissed me. When she pulled away, she hooks her arm around me, "Come on, breakfast is ready with all of your favorite food."

Yup, even though life is imperfect, at least there are some parts that can be made perfect


	5. Best Friends are So Over Rated!

The first thing that greeted me when I woke up was the sounds of someone vomiting inside the master's bathroom. I look at my right to see that Annabeth wasn't there; I was confused for a minute or two when I heard her shout "Percy!"

Something clicked inside my head and I instantly shot off the bed and went inside the bathroom to see her kneeling with both of her hands gripping the toilet bowl as if her life depended on it. She was about to say something but stopped short when she felt the bile rising from her throat and bent down to empty the contents of what she ate last night.

My instincts kicked in and I immediately held her hair away from her face. After five minutes of practically hearing one of the grossest sounds I've ever heard, she was already sweating when she stopped throwing-up. I took a towel from the rack, dabbed it with some water and started wiping her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried that she might do it again.

She nodded, "Yeah but…can you give me a glass of water? I feel like I ate a dozen egg pies."

I obliged and instantly ran to the kitchen. After arriving not more than five seconds, she was already finished in drinking. She tried standing up but almost fell if I hadn't caught her on time. She gave me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I didn't know just how much impact it can do to me."

I shook my head while half-carrying her to a chair in our bedroom, "It's okay. It happens to most pregnant women, you don't have to apologize."

Since Annabeth is still pretty shaken up, I decided that it'd be best to cook breakfast for the two of us. I was about to open the door when she called me; I turned to see her still sitting on the chair while gripping the armrest, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to prepare breakfast. What do you wanna eat?"

She bit her bottom lip, like she was thinking of something that may or may not be delicious, "I want to eat a sunny side-up with chocolate sauce."

I stared at her in disbelief, I mean really? She wants to eat something like that? I was about to ask her if she was serious but she looked like she was already excited of how those tastes so I just kept quiet and went to downstairs.

* * *

"She wanted what?"

I covered my ears to stop Grover from hurting my eardrums. I was visiting them after Juniper called me, saying her husband needs a babysitter. Since its Saturday, I didn't have any work so she phoned me saying she needs to spend some quality time with Thalia and Annabeth.

"Well, ever since she started having morning sickness, it's like she's getting weirder cravings every single day she asks for food." I grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it on the glass I prepared awhile ago.

"Well, you don't have a choice. I mean, she **IS **pregnant with twins, Percy. You should help her out instead of complaining about her weird cravings."

I sighed heavily, I just want someone to hear me out, not give me advices. I can't help but notice how right Grover is. All week, I've been trying to get away from Annabeth because of her off-the-wall hormones and those cravings she's been having. But with her she's already four months and that belly of hers just keeps getting bigger and bigger and I feel like I just want all of these things to stop.

"Yeah, I just…feel like I need to breathe air every once in awhile. A guy also has limits and if I've stayed in that house for a day more, I think my self-control would just diminish. She's been ordering me like I'm her slave-" I tried explaining but Grover held up his hands and had a look of disappointment written all over his face.

"Percy, you gotta stop that attitude. You just asked her to marry you and now she's carrying **YOUR BABIES. **At first, I was so excited for you guys engaged but those words you've been saying ever since you got here made me think twice of how I felt when if you two get married."

"We're home!" Juniper was the first one to be seen coming inside, followed by Thalia and Annabeth. They stopped mid-stride while looking at us and Thalia looking at us weirdly, "Did we miss something or is there something wrong?"

Annabeth came and touched my shoulder, looking scared all of a sudden, "Percy, do you want to go home?"

"Yeah," I nodded and immediately went to the car following in tow. She keeps looking at me like something happened to me and Grover awhile ago.

Who wouldn't when Grover, my best friend was glaring at me like he was trying to kill me with just his stare. And me being an idiot that I am, glared at him back and wishing I would just punched him square in the jaw.

_Oh yeah, I'm the greatest friend ever... Not!_

_

* * *

_AN:

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get to update this story for a very looooonnngggg time! My schedule was just so hectic that I didn't have any time for updating this story and I was just so caught up with school that I forgot about this!

Again, I'm very sorry! Hope you guys'll have a great day... ^_^


	6. A HalfSister and a Spy

I had a bad dream last night. It started with Annabeth holding a baby in her arms but instead of having a brunette hair and sea-green eyes, the baby was blonde with brown eyes. When I woke up, I was sweating so much and found out my breathing was uneven. I look at my fiancé who was sleeping peacefully with her arm draped protectively over her belly with a peaceful smile on her face. When I look at the clock on the bedside table, it was still five in the morning. Normally I would just go to sleep thinking I still have time to wake up before work but I don't want to have any more scary dreams so I chose just to start my day.

I got up, took a shower, combed my hair and got dressed. I rarely wear shirts in going to the hospital for work since my boss says it's not good to look at a Doctor wearing his lab coat with a t-shirt underneath. I put on a blue button down polo, khakis and black suede shoes, doing it as silently as possible so as not to wake Annabeth up (she could get a little violent when she gets woken up disturbingly).

I started brewing a cup of coffee for myself and warmed the milk for Annabeth since pregnant women are not allowed to drink anything that's contained with caffeine. The calendar says its Tuesday, I sighed heavily because her schedule for today is two hotdogs, and egg, which means, it'll take a bit of time as usual in cooking her breakfast. When she isn't pregnant, she would want ketchup for her hotdogs but since she is, its soy sauce.

"Here you go, Dr. Jackson."

I smiled thankfully, "Thank you"

I was already done for the day but my stomach was rumbling ever since I left my clinic. One I went outside, I feel like I need to get more sleeping hours than usual. All morning, I already had fifteen patients in line and it pains me to see some of them not being able to pay the medicines I prescribed for them. There was one patient who needed to have a surgery but cried because she couldn't afford the treatments.

"You okay, Percy?" Alicia, my co-worker and is also a doctor asked while took the chair on the opposite side of the table where I'm sitting.

I sighed and started massaging my temples, "No. Today is like THE most tiring day of all! And it's not even Friday yet."

She gave me a sympathetic look and touched my hand on the table, "That's okay. All of us have that kind of day where everything is just so stupid."

Believe me, I don't have feelings for her. She's also not bad looking, long brown hair, icy-blue eyes and a steady career if I may add. The other male doctors here would call her 'hot' but she's just not my….type.

Anyway, ever since I got transferred here after leaving Australia, we became close friends but a few friends of mine told me she has the hots for me. I didn't pay much attention to it because, well, she IS my half-sister because we have the same father and I'm engage with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

"So, how's Annabeth?"

I took a bite out of my sandwich before answering her, "She's okay. Four months already, I'm quite thankful though that her boss doesn't give her a lot of work to do at the office like before."

I continued eating when after a few moments; she was still looking at me. "Is there a problem?"

"Did you tell her about us?"

I look down on the table guiltily. She's been asking me to tell Annabeth that I have another sister from dad but I never got the chance yet. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "I'm sorry but I didn't get to tell her. I've been so busy in taking care of her that it just never crossed my mind."

"That's okay. I mean, you've got a lot on your mind now with a successful job and a pregnant girlf-"

"Fiancé" I corrected her with a calm but stern voice.

She laughs and crossed her legs, "Right **fiancé**. As I was saying, you've got a lot of things going. At least you guys are still planning it next year than a few months from now."

I glared at her, she knows how sensitive I am when it comes to that subject. I told her over the phone after my fight with Annabeth and she was laughing like it was the silliest thing in the world.

When she saw my expression, she stopped talking for a second before she continued, "Look, I know you want to get married with your fiancé before she delivers the babies but try to understand she's going through a lot right now."

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

Of course, I am trying to change the subject by offering her a ride. It did sort of work because she smiled gratefully at me, "Thanks big bro. I could really use a ride right now. My boyfriend's working late tonight and I left my car at home because I took a taxi this morning."

We both stood up as we finished our food with me leading to my car that was parked just behind the hospital. I opened the passenger side for her to get in, "Didn't know you could be such a gentleman big bro."

I laughed at her joke and immediately went to the other side of the car and turned on the engine.

"Thank you so much for the ride, bro. You don't know how much I'd be saving if I'll be riding a taxi."

I smiled at her, glad that I helped her, "You're welcome always, sis. Oh and if ever you'd stop by near our place, feel free to visit us sometimes."

"Yeah, I will" she paused for a moment while she undid her seatbelt, "but only when you'll tell her of how we are related. I don't want her to get the wrong ideas if I'd ask for you."

I nodded understandably. She kissed my cheek and went inside the house after I drove off to go home.

Little did we know someone was taking a picture of the two us ever since we were outside of the hospital.


	7. Nervousness and Bitterness

_Buzz_

"Honey, could you get my phone for me?"

I groaned, while getting up from the couch. I was in the middle of watching reruns of Law and Order at the lounge but nevertheless, I got up and made my way to our bedroom. I didn't notice there was a tissue roll on the floor when I accidentally stepped on it and fell on my butt with a loud _thump_. "Shit!"

"Percy! Stop cursing! It's bad to make that as a habit when the babies are here!"

I gritted my teeth out of annoyance. _Don't kill her_ was what I've been chanting over and over until I arrived at our room. I tried finding her phone but it wasn't on the cabinet or at the nightstand. After a few minutes of searching and come up empty, I gave up and just asked her "Honey, where did you put your phone?"

"Inside my bag at the living room!" she called from the shower.

_Living room? Didn't know it was there_

I went downstairs and found her bag on the coffee table. I took out the phone and saw one message from… I almost did a double take on the name that was displayed on the screen.

"Who's it from, Perc?"

I almost jumped from surprise. I whirled around and there stood Annabeth with just a towel on her body, her hair wet but still as beautiful as ever.

"Your smiling that weird smile again." She said in a sing-song voice.

"What? So you just want me to frown all the time?" I gave her a frown look and she laughed while swatting my arm.

"No, I like that smile. It looks funny but cute at the same-"

"Don't forget sexy," she laughs again and shooks her head. She looks at her phone that I'm still holding in my left hand. "Aren't you supposed to give it to me?"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest nervously. I don't want her to read this message, in fact, I don't want to give the phone to her at all but out of respect I gave it to her without protesting. "Did you check who texted me?"

She asks without looking at her phone yet. I shook my head; she gave me a smile and immediately went to our room. I sighed, wanting to follow Annabeth to our room so I could see her expression.

I turned going to the lounge room. When I looked back, I froze in disbelief because even if I can only see Annabeth's back, I saw a smile creeping up at her features and it made me instantly feel sick.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Percy?" Nico was sitting at the couch in his and Thalia's sitting room. I just told him what happened this morning.

I sat on the opposite side of him. Thalia was at work and today was Nico's day off so I decided to pay a visit. "It's what I just said. He texted her and she smiled once she saw **Daniel's** name." I said it with utter disgust.

"Maybe it's just another Daniel. I mean, it's not like his the only guy who has the same name, right?"

I thought about it for awhile. Annabeth never does that to me, she never meets up with guys who was her boyfriend before.

_But I was also her boyfriend and she still met up with me before, _a little voice sounded in my head and I felt a little bit guilty for thinking like that.

I was about to protest Nico's assumptions when he beat me to it, "Percy, if you trust Annabeth then don't let those things get into your head. It's not healthy for your relationship okay?"

I agreed to Nico because a part of me wants to. I love Annabeth to death and I would never leave her just because a certain Daniel texted her. I was walking down the sidewalk, needing some time to think about those things.

I laughed at myself because of how ridiculous I was awhile ago, thinking she would ever cheat on me. I turned around, ready to go home and finally deciding to brush off the incident. As I rounded the corner, I look at the restaurant where me and Annabeth had dinner weeks ago but stopped midway.

Right there, sitting at the far left side of the place was Annabeth and at the opposite side was a man with blonde hair. I didn't have to squint thoroughly to get a good look because I would know anyone's back like that, having to spend all of my time studying with him.

I wish I could tell you that I went there and demanded Annabeth what the hell is going on…but seeing her laughing made me control myself. It's been a long time since I've seen her laughing like that and all I could do was turn around feeling bitter for myself.


	8. Wishing I'm Not Here

"Percy,"

I turned towards the door, seeing Annabeth looking at me while holding her cell phone. "Are you gonna be here for the rest of the day?" I nodded at her, knowing what she'll say next.

"Is it okay for me to go out?"

A chill creeps through my toes to my head. I want to say no but the memory of her laughing makes me think twice about rejecting her request. Instead of shaking my head, I was nodding and she smiled at me, the first time since two weeks ago when I saw them at the restaurant.

"I'll be back at five!" she called out once she was outside and I couldn't help but feel weak when she said it.

* * *

I knock on Nico's door after an hour of looking at where Annabeth left, thinking what I did wrong. The door opened and out came Thalia, looking like she just got up from the bed and hastily wore whatever garments there were, "Percy! What a surprise, you would usually call us if you'd want to visit!"

I look away and cleared my throat, feeling embarrassed, "Thalia, I can see your ummm…breast through your shirt."

She looks down and instantly covered it, "Sorry, ummm…I'll call Nico, come in if you want."

I nodded and focused on looking at something else when I was following her towards the sitting room. "Sit down Perc, I'll just go and change my clothes then wake Nico up."

She went upstairs and after five minutes, I heard a groan and a loud _thud_. I guessed that it was Nico who fell off from the bed. He does that a lot when he would wake up late when we were at camp.

I was looking at my hands, when Nico came down the stairs. He was wearing sweat pants and a white shirt while looking surprised at my sudden visit, "Percy? Is something wrong? You look like you just went to a funeral."

"Annabeth's cheating on me." Were the only words I said and before I knew it, I was telling Nico the whole story while he was sitting on the opposite side trying to fathom if I was joking or not.

When I was done talking, he was looking at something very far away. "Percy, are you sure Annabeth's cheating on you?"

"Yeah, it was her"

"I just don't see why that'll happen. I mean, Annabeth never does that, she _**loves**_ you. You guys are also getting married which is why she wouldn't jus-"

"I know that which is why I want to talk to you before because I thought I was just being all paranoid and stuff!" I shouted, couldn't keep all the emotions just bottling up inside me.

"I love her too Nico! But why can't you just see that what I'm telling is the truth and I you're the only friend I have right now because Grover and I aren't in the best of terms right now!" I sat leaned back down on the chair I was sitting, feeling drained by my outburst.

I just want my fiancé back…" I whispered, knowing that Nico heard it even though my voice was low in saying those words. Tears began leaking through my eyes and I didn't wipe it on time so that Nico wouldn't see how much of a girl I'm becoming.

After a few minutes of silence, well, except the sniffling part, Nico began to talk but in a much calmer voice, "I'm sorry Percy. I don't know what you're going through and I don't know what you're feeling. But I'm not sure if I'm the person you should talk to right now."

I look up, hoping he'll tell me who's an expert on these things and all I have to do is go there right away. After a few minutes, I got impatient and just asked him directly, "Well? Who should I go to? Is there a good doctor or a psychologist…"

He chuckles at me softly and shook his head, "No Percy! The one you should talk to is Annabeth"

My smile faded and sighed with frustration but still agree with him which is one of the few things that I hate about myself. I nodded at him, "Okay. I'm just scared, you know? I never told her about what happ-"

"Then tell her, she deserves to know."

I took out my phone and texted her then close my phone shut

_We need to talk later at home._

"Thanks Nico. I owe you."

"I'll remember that, and Percy-"

I turned to see him wearing a serious face, "next time, please don't come here when me and Thalia just had sex."

"I HEARD THAT NICO!"

When Nico heard Thalia, he began to look around, trying to find his girlfriend or maybe trying to find where he could hide.

I laugh and just made my exit before things get worse, I mean, Thalia still has that reputation of being violent when she's angry.

When I got home, Annabeth was already sitting at the couch. I smiled but she didn't smile back, instead took something out of her purse. When she found what she was looking for, she had this hatred in her eyes that were directed at me,

She held up her hands that shows a photo of me kissing someone inside the car, "Percy?" she said sweetly but I can still hear the venom in her voice when she uttered my name.

I look at her, trying to form words but nothing came out. She never was patient with me and this was no exception because she was already tapping her foot while still holding the picture in front of me,

"Well? What the hell is this?"


	9. Feeling Alone

I tried explaining to her for five minutes already but she just wouldn't listen for the second time, "Annabeth it's not what you think, she's just a friend who happens to-"

"Oh really?" she cut me off and was not stepping back, putting as much distance as she can, "is that how you see people as _**friends**_?" she empathized the last word like it was the most disgusting thing she ever uttered.

I moved closer to her and when I tried touching her shoulder to calm her down, she slapped my hand away. I felt rejected for the very first time by her but my anger began growing, remembering her with Daniel at the restaurant, I was about to retort when she suddenly shoved me away from her, "What the hell Annabeth? Why can't you just hear me out and let me explain?"

"Why do I need to hear your explanations? You've never been here when I needed you, never do the household chores, instead you just sit there and watch TV all day!"

"Well aren't you a hypocrite, tell me Annabeth, do girls go out with their ex-boyfriends when their pregnant and engaged?" Everything came out all of a sudden

Surprise lingered at her face then she composed herself, like she doesn't want to back down, "What are you talking about? Were you _**spying**_ on me?" she asked incredulously.

I scoffed and turned towards the kitchen, suddenly feeling like I need air to breathe. "Hey! We're not finished yet Percy!" I heard her footsteps following me and I stopped abruptly, not wanting her near me.

"Will you just stay away from me?" I asked, my nose flaring with anger. It was one of the most intense feelings of anger I've ever felt that I wished it was Ares I'm facing with because it's a lot easier than directing this to Annabeth.

"Because you didn't tell me who that girl is!" she said with much more indignation, still following me as I took out a carton of milk and began drinking it without a glass. "You see? That's what I'm talking about Percy! You don't even mind drinking it through the carton! Can't you just do anything right? Now tell me Percy, who was that girl?

"Why? As if **you **care, all you do is either asking for another hotdog with vinegar or just for permission if you can go out! I'm sick and tired of being your slave! I wish I never met you, I wish I didn't ask you to marry me and I wish I didn't agree on taking care of you and the babies!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I wish I could take it all back but anger and pride got the better of me that I just stood there looking proud of what I just said. Her eyes were wide and were welling up with tears that I just want to take it all back and assure her that I didn't mean it.

"I hate you…" she whispered.

Those words made me want to cry myself, knowing that I don't deserve to hear it because I was good to her, did everything to make her happy. But a little voice inside my head says that I do deserve it because, yes, I did try to make her happy but I wasn't being fair either. I stopped thinking when she turned around and left the kitchen with the carton still in my hand.

Five minutes later, I heard some noises upstairs. Curious, I went up to our room and saw her folding clothes and tossing them into a big suitcase that were full of her things inside. She was in a hurry because of how reckless she's arranging them and Annabeth never was a disorganized person.

"You're leaving?"

When she heard me, she gasped in surprise and turned around. When she saw that it was just me, her eyes became hard and her body stiffened. I shuffled on my feet, hands in my pockets, "Where are you going?"

She scoffed then zipped the bag close, "Do you have to ask me that Percy? Since you don't want me and the kids, why do I have to force you to take care of us? I'm leaving," she carried her bag.

When she brushed past me, I turned to see her looking at me with pain and sorrow evident in her eyes, "Don't try to call me, don't ever try to find me…"

When she slammed the front door of our house closed, she didn't see how I slid on the wall and buried my head on my knees. Who would've thought the son of Poseidon who once battled Kronos would cry over a stupid fight over his girlfriend, right?

But when I looked at the nightstand, I saw the ring I bought for her five months ago and asked her to marry me. The cold splash of reality came crawling in and I never felt more along than ever before in my life.

* * *

There was a loud knocking sound on the door, "Honey, it might be for you. I'm tired, I don't want to get that if I'll be wasting my time and it's not for me.I also want to get more sleep."

I groaned, not wanting to make Juniper angry. I sat up and wore the robe that hung on a hanger. I made my way downstairs and what I saw was the last thing I expected. Percy, wet from the rain, head down and eyes all red and puffy. The only thing I could do was to let him in, offered him dry clothes and made him sleep on the couch.

I didn't want to ask questions, knowing his not ready to tell me yet. I climbed on my bed once more and lied down next to my wife, "Who was it, Grover?"

"Percy."

She just nods her head, understanding what I meant. I know I shouldn't help Percy because of how angry I was but remembering how many times he's saved me at camp or at any missions at all, I know my best friend needs me now more than ever. I'll just ask him tomorrow on what's happened but for now, I just want to get some good night's sleep.


	10. Sympathy

I woke up when I had that dream again. It was about the night when Annabeth left me but instead was with Daniel when it happened. I was startled when a knock came through the door, "Percy? You awake? Can I come in?"

"Yeah just hold on for a sec" I quickly look around to find my clothes from yesterday neatly folded beside the bed. When I look down, I was already wearing clean clothes so I don't have to wear those for now.

I opened the door and saw that it was Grover. I remember how I came here crying and not even saying anything. Finally, he began to speak, "I'm sorry about you and Annabeth."

I don't know what came over me but hearing him say her name made me break down and I suddenly hugged Grover while tears flow through my eyes. He awkwardly patted my back and then looks at me, "Tell me everything."

And I did, he was silent all the way from the story. He doesn't ask me any questions and doesn't judge the way how I handled the break-up. After I was done, Juniper came in with a big smile on her face, "Percy! How nice of your to wake up. Grover, dinner's ready, hurry up or the kids will eat everything."

When she said about the kids eating all of the food, Grover's face turned pale, gave me an apologizing look then ran towards the dining room, "Leave some of those enchiladas for me sweeties!"

I laugh when I heard their daughter, Jennifer screaming back at him, "Why would we do that when it's also our favorite dad!"

Juniper sighed then turned towards me, "I would like to hear what happened but I don't think it's my place since I'm not that really close to you and Annabeth"

"Juniper, I trust Grover and throughout those years that you became my friend, you have also earned mine. And I don't mind telling you" when I was about to tell her what happened, my stomach began to churn from lack of dinner last night.

She laughs and began shaking her head, "Oh Percy you never change. Come on and have breakfast with us. That is if there's still some left."

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do now? I mean, you are still the father of the babies but now that you and Annabeth broke up I don't know if it's still easy to be a part of their lives when they'll grow up."

We were at the mall right now, after I told Juniper what happened, she practically suggests we go out and have fun, "because shopping makes everyone happy."

_But how could I be happy even for just a few hours if all of the words that come out of their mouths are about her and the babies?_

Juniper was at the grocery, trying to buy almost everything that they sell while me and Grover are just wandering around the department store, I sighed and turned to look at a blue shirt, "I don't know. I'm still trying to find a way to apologize to her."

Though me and Annabeth broke up, I still want to get back with her. I mean, we've come such a long way to have it just shatter into tiny pieces like we never had those experiences before. "Well, of course you should. I hope the two of you will get ba-"

"Percy!" someone shouted behind us. I turned to see Alicia waving at us, when I waved back, she practically ran and hugged with me with full force. We were laughing like idiots, not being able to see her for a week now, making me miss her a lot and that never happened before.

"It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed after she pulled away from our hug.

I smiled, "It's great to see you too. Who's with you?"

When she was about to answer, someone cleared his throat. "Oh!" I slapped my face a bit, totally forgetting Grover, "How could I forget, Alicia this is Grover and Grover, this is Alicia, my _sister_."

When I said the word 'sister', Grover's stiff smile turned into a genuine one. "Percy, I didn't know you have a sister who's beautiful."

Alicia laughs, "You're quite the charmer yourself. Percy's told me almost all about you. He told me you're his protector."

"The one and only, now, may I ask as to why you're all alone today?"

She looks uncomfortable for a minute but she hid it so well that if I weren't his brother, I would've thought she was just trying to form words, "Oh, ummm…my boyfriend is out of town right now."

She looks at me again and was looking around like she was trying to find someone when she didn't found that person, she turns right back to us then said, "Where's Annabeth? I thought she's here since you two are…"

She trailed off when she saw my expression, "Is something wrong Percy?" when I didn't tell her immediately, Grover stepped in, "She left him last night."

I didn't see her expression but I know what it was when she said, "Oh Percy…" in the most sympathetic way I've heard her that was directed towards me and I wished Grover didn't have to open his big mouth because sympathy is the last thing I want from others and self-pity is one of the things I hate feeling.


	11. Knowing The Unknown

After work, I immediately went to Alicia's house since she offered to let me stay at her place after I told her what happened back at the mall. I hang my coat on the coat rack, sighing and immediately flopped down on the couch. Today was one of the busiest day I've ever had with two operations and a lot of grumpy patience which didn't help since I also have a foul mood.

"Percy? Is that you?"

I heard Alicia's voice from the kitchen, sighing, I answered back, "Yeah it's me. I just got home from work."

"That's good."

Her voice sounded strange, like she didn't get any sleep since last night. When I look around, I've noticed that clothes were strewn all over the floor, shoes everywhere, broken glass…wait, broken glass? It was on the other side of the wall and it looks like someone threw it since I've recognize the red roses were from the dining table.

_What the hell just happened?_

When I put two-on-two together, I ran over to the kitchen, my heart stopped when I saw Alicia sprawled on the cold tiled floor. Both hands on her head, sobs radiating from her body. I sat down beside her, not knowing what to do but just look at her helplessly and hoping my presence can comfort her in a way. I waited for her to say something and after five minutes, she did.

"He left me."

I look at her, trying to remember her boyfriend's name but it all came out blank. Realizing she didn't tell me what his name was, I shrugged it off and just let her cry. We stayed up most of the night, figuring I'll do everything I can to cheer her up tomorrow.

* * *

"Where do you wanna go today?"

It was Sunday and we don't have any work and I thought this is the perfect moment to make her smile again. Alicia looks at me like I have snakes in my head, "Whoa! Are you asking me to hang out with you today?"

"Well, since it is our day off… I thought we could have a picnic or go to the mall and have some of those shopping you women love…"

I trailed off, not knowing what else she loves. She doesn't seem at all interested and is keener on reading the book her mom gave to her and then a lightbulb just went into my head. "Or…how about the two of us go to the **beach**?"

I waited for her reaction and sure enough, she almost drops her book in a clumsy manner while looking at me, "Are you trying to bribe me by going to the beach so you can tell everyone that you have finally made lil' ol me to smile?"

I pretend to think about thoroughly then nod, "Yup, that about sums it up. Except for the part about bragging it to everyone, you know I'm not that confident on my cheering skills."

She laughs and hugs me while saying 'Thank you' a million times before letting me go and then ran towards her bedroom, "I'll just go and change!"

I shook my head, not believing dad could ever produce such a kid with so much energy. I got up and went to change into some cargo pants, white shirt and sandals.

* * *

"What really happened, Alice?" we were on the beach now and we rented a cottage for us to just hang out. It was already lunch time and thank Gods she had some sense to remember that we need to buy food or we'd be starving right now.

"Well, those times when I told you that he said he'll be out town?" she waited for me to nod then continued, "it actually meant that his going to that woman's house. I didn't even notice how he acts all weird when he's at home, it's like he was just being forced to be there."

Suddenly, as if by fate, the wind blew her hair and when I look at her neck, there were spots. She quickly hid it when she noticed I was looking but I wasn't going to be fooled by her quickness, "What was that Alicia?"

"Oh that? I hurt myself when I was taking a shower."

What? Did she actually believe I would fall for that? My anger suddenly flared up and I tried grabbing her then grab a hold of her hair gently and then there it was. Five fingerprints were there, "What happened?"

"Shhh! Percy, people will hear you!" sure enough, there were some who were staring at us when I shouted awhile ago but I didn't care, all I care about is to know where she got those damned marks.

"Well then, you better tell me what happened." I said with such ferocity in my voice that Alicia seemed scared by my sudden mood swing.

She looks down and began telling me, "It happened yesterday when you were at work. He practically just came in and told me that he wants to break up with me. I already knew he was having an affair and I just couldn't stop and ask him why," she paused, took a deep breath then continued, "when he told me I just got so mad that I ended up throwing all of his clothes and when I threw the flower vase, it was like a monster just sprang forth…"

She was crying now and I couldn't help but wish her ex-boyfriend would die in my hands but I need to know the whole story first before making some rash decision, "then he started to choke me and…well…after I was unconscious because I was lacking some oxygen, he just left…"

Her cries began to start getting louder so I hugged her while rubbing her back then asked, "Who was he? I swear I'm going to kill him for you."

She laughs, "You don't have to kill him. Just promise me you won't do that to any other women you'll be with because…it just hurts…"

We sat there for about ten minutes, and then she mumbled something that I didn't get to hear clearly so I asked again, "What was that?"

"Daniel's was my ex-boyfriend's name…"

The only thing I thought about were six words: _I'm gonna kill him for sure_


	12. A Phonecall Away

"Annabeth, what would you like to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

I was sitting on the living room of Mr. and Mrs. Blofis' house. They were kind enough to stay here until I could get a new apartment. After I left Percy, I immediately called his mom, telling her what happened and she suggest that I should fly here right away because they can provide me a home and food for the time being. Though I told her I'm not hungry, my tummy was telling me something else and Percy's mom seems a bit hesitant whether to believe me or not, "Are you sure? You haven't eaten breakfast yet and it's already lunchtime."

I sighed, knowing that I would lose if I'd argue with her. She is right in a whole lot of ways, my babies are already starving and being depress doesn't make this any easier. I stood up and went to the table to eat. Thinking about what happened a week ago makes me want to cry, I didn't know I reacted to that picture. It wasn't like Percy would do such a thing, he loves me and I know his very faithful but I've been having doubts about him because of how much his spending time being outside than at home.

* * *

When I was at the safety of the room they accommodated for me, my phone rang just as I closed the door. I picked it up and saw that it was David calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth, its Daniel. I need to talk to you" his voice seemed kinda strange and I was hoping it's not another problem with our project that we've been working on for weeks now.

I flopped down on my bed feeling tired all of a sudden, "Is something wrong, Dan?"

After a few minutes, it was like he stopped breathing for a second. It's like he was trying to figure out how to say the news in a soft manner so I won't get angry

"It's about Percy."

When he said Percy's name, I suddenly shot up from the bed. Feeling dread creep in my toes to my head, "What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

I demanded and what he said next made me drop the phone with a loud _thud_. I quickly ran towards Percy's mom if I can go back home. When she said yes I called the services for me to go home.

The only thing on my mind that keeps on replaying was Daniel's words, "_Percy's at the hospital. He was hit by a truck this morning after he came to visit me."

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I know this is waaaaaaay short for your liking but I don't think it's quite possible to give the next chapter something you guys would appreciate if I won't release this first.

Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with school that it might be possible that I won't be able to write anything on the weekdays but on the weekends only. I hope you guys are having a good day! ^_^


	13. Revelations

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, that's it."

After a lot of convincing, I finally made Alicia take me to Daniel's house. It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon and for all I know, it's not going to be beautiful after I barge into his house. It was a modern type of house with a rose garden at the front yard. It was typically much of a family house rather than a bachelor's house. I unclasp my seatbelt and went straight to his house, not caring if I'm trespassing or not. The only thing I care about is to beat the crap out of him.

I knock on his door loudly that I'm sure people are starting to look at me when I tried for the fifth time. The door swung open to see Daniel like I've never seen him before, filthy and thinner than before we parted ways. His shirt was untucked and smells like he was smoking just before I arrived. I stared at him dumbfounded and he was just…there…looking at me like I'm not even there, "Dan, are you okay?"

He scoffed like it was a dumb question, "Before I would tell you, I should invite you inside. I don't want the neighbors to know why I'm such a pathetic excuse of a man, Percy."

I nodded and he steps aside to let me in. I knew he was looking at the car just before he closes the door, I hope Alicia is okay whilst I'm here. Though the house looks beautiful outside, it's AMAZING! It's one of the biggest houses I've ever seen, the walls and ceilings are perfect. Even the vases are being put perfectly on the coffee table, "Take a seat, Percy."

I merely obliged, still ogling at how expensive everything are. Daniel cleared his throat, "As much as I like looking at you over being impressed with my house, I want to know why you are here?"

"Ummm…" why am I here? Think Percy, think!

"I'm…here to ask you how you're doing?" great, of all the things that came out of my mouth, that has to be the one?

Daniel laughs and I wish I'm not feeling at all uncomfortable. When he stopped laughing, he looks at me seriously, "Percy, since when did you ever visit me to ask about my well-being? Surely you're not here for that, are you?"

I shook my head in a guilty way. Daniel sighed and began to rub his temples, "I know. You were never one to visit people because they hurt someone you love and ask them how they are. So I guess you want to strangle me or punch me on the face?"

"I wish I could but I don't think you're not up for that yet." I replied sarcastically. Looking at his face once again and wonder what on earth happened to him.

He began playing with his thumbs like a little boy being scolded, "What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept for days."

He looks up and then at his clothes that were rumples and dirty, "I got fired at my job. I was a zookeeper and I always go out of town to help some of the animals that were being trapped, captured or abandoned but a few weeks ago, I was blamed for killing a lioness and here I am now, jobless and hopeless. That's why I always told Alicia that I had some business to attend to, I didn't tell her about my trial."

"Then why the hell did you have to hurt her? I saw those bruises on her neck, don't tell me those were just some make-up she added!" I didn't understand anything of what his saying and I wish he would just tell me directly.

He looks at me incredulously then spoke with much more conviction "Percy, have you even seen those vases? She was the one who was throwing it at me. I tried just going away without hurting but she was slapping me that I had to do some self-defense."

My phone beeped, letting me know I had a text message. It was from Alicia, saying she had to go and grab a cup of coffee since she hadn't slept well last night and she needs to be awake and alert. I placed my phone back on my pocket and suddenly jumped when, "Oh, of course!" Daniel suddenly shouted like he just remembered something,

"Annabeth told me you two are getting married with two little ones on the way. Congratulations! I can't believe I would see the day that the great Percy Jackson had the guts to finally tell the girl of his dreams of what he feels for her."

Then he looks around, like he was trying to find someone again, "Where is Annabeth anyway? I had to tell her that I should cancel the project. She was working her ass off because of it and she was already having some difficulties."

_Wait, what?_

"What did you say?"

"I was asking where Annabeth is"

"No, I mean the project you two are working on. What the hell were you talking about?"

"Oh," he laughs nervously then went on, "Don't get mad okay? I asked her to design the house I was planning for me and Alicia to live but since I don't have any money anymore, I can't pay her yet. I'm still looking for a job- Hey! Where are you going?"

I didn't get to answer him because I was already running out of his house. I know it sounds stupid but I was running towards my house. Thinking of ways to find Annabeth and tell her I'm sorry and how stupid I was, also telling about Alicia being my sister. I pulled my out my phone and quickly dialed my sister's number, on the third ring, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Alicia, would you mind if I'd go home now? I'm practically in a hurry" I was panting but my legs were on autopilot, avoiding people on the sidewalks and not caring if there were any trucks or cars passing.

"Yeah sure, but your car is with me."

"Oh, doesn't matter. Just keep it; I have to go now okay? Bye" I hung up and just when I was on the middle of the road, a car honked. I was still running, hoping the car wasn't near me yet but boy was I wrong. When the car hit me, I heard something crack and just before I could see the driver, my world went black.

* * *

**AN:**

Oh my God! I'm so sorry with my twelfth chapter! The one who called Annabeth was Daniel! I fixed it up anyways. The next chapter is up by tomorrow.


	14. Secrets Being Revealed

**Alicia's POV**

Everything seems so surreal. Everything was so quiet as we wait for the doctor's to finish on treating Percy. I don't know what's going to happen to him, all I remembered was how bloody his arms were and his face with a few scratches and a big wound on his stomach. It was one of the worse injuries I've seen here in the hospital and just sitting at the waiting area made me feel hopeless. Daniel was with me, apparently, he was the one who saw Percy being hit by the truck, "_Because he just ran like a maniac after I talked to him that I knew I should go after him." _

On my peripheral vision, I saw Daniel shuffle on his seat and turns toward me with a curious expression, "What's going to happen to him? I know it's not my business but where's Annabeth? I thought she's here by now ever since I called her this afternoon."

I sighed and tried not to look at him, it still hurts being near to him but still so far away, and decided to just answer his stupid questions, "Percy and Annabeth aren't together anymore."

"What? Why the hell would that happen? I thought those two are joined at the hip, if you know what I mean" he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis and I laughed at his dirty joke.

After our initial laughter, silence looms over us again. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and looks at me with those sad eyes, "Can we be together again? I know it sounds ridiculous but I need you in my life"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, is he serious? I thought he has another woman? As if he was reading my mind, he answered those questions without any hesitation, "I'm serious about what I asked. I never meant to break up with you, I had problems because of work that I had to make up all those lies about me having a woman because I don't want you to see me like a hopeless man and I love you too much to even be there jobless and hurt."

I didn't get to answer him because we heard someone shouting at the top of her lungs, "I DON'T CARE IF HIS STILL BEING TREATED! I WANT TO SEE PERCY NOW!"

I turned to see Annabeth shouting at the nurse who was at the reception table, looking scared at end's wit. I'd be afraid too if I were in her shoes but thankfully, I'm not. The nurse began to tell her something and pointed towards our direction, when mine and Annabeth's eyes meet, there was hatred written all over it and I can't help but squirm on my seat.

Daniel immediately got up and went straight to her, "Hey Annabeth! Thought you'd be here a few more hours early but at least you're he-"

"Why is she here?" she demanded while pointing a slender, perfect finger at me. Daniel looks at me then back to Annabeth with confusion, "Why she's here? She's concerned for Percy of course! Why do you think she shouldn't be here?"

Before Annabeth can answer, the Doctor finally got out with a clipboard on his hand, "May I know who is related to Doctor Jackson's?"

Annabeth walked directly towards him with panic clearly being heard in her voice, "I am. Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed and took off his glasses, "I'm Doctor Grayson, we've been able to stitch up his stomach where a glass stabbed him and also wrapped up his broken arm. His still sleeping because of the anesthesia but other than that, his fine." He gave her a smile and Annabeth sighed with relief.

When Doctor Grayson saw me, his smile lit up, "Ah, Doctor Alicia! I've heard you've been quite concerned too when Percy was delivered here."

I smiled warmly at him, trying not to look at Percy's murderous ex-fiancé. A nurse got out of the room and immediately whispered something to the doctor.

When the doctor looks at us, his smile went wider, then looks at us "Well, Percy's already awake, I see. That boy is as strong as a lion I tell you, now I think all of you can see him now. Just don't try and give the boy some stress, he's been through a lot today. Alicia, I know you're thrilled to see your brother but I daresay please be generous to his other visitors by talking to him, alright?"

Annabeth was surprised than uttered the words Doctor Grayson just said, "Brother?"

"Yes, brother. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I should go and tend to my other patients."

So much for keeping this a secret so Percy will be the one to tell her…


	15. Someone There

"Can we see him now?" I ask, wanting to look at Percy, not caring if he looks all bloody and grotesque. All I want to do is be there by his side no matter what.

"I'm afraid you can't," the Doctor sighed, straightened his glasses then continued, "Apparently Mister Jackson is still weak. I don't know why he should be when there are just a few minor scratches here and there…well, except for the lower part of his back."

Panic came over me as I heard those last words he said, "What did you say?" I heard Alicia breathing heavily behind me, I could only guess she knew what was happening and apparently, Percy told her about his Achilles spot.

"A chunk of glass was found at his lower back side. When we took it out, we expected him to recover remarkably but…he's been doing a lot lesser than we wanted."

I felt everything spinning, the next thing I knew, I was holding on to the doctor's shoulder for support. He looks at me worriedly while Alicia took hold of my hands to support my other side. She leads me towards the waiting room and let me sit on a chair beside Daniel who was looking at us curiously, Alicia then looks at the doctor and pleads to visit Percy.

He looks at me then turns back towards Alicia, trying to decide whether he should let us in or not. Then he sighed and nods, "But only for awhile, okay? The patient needs to get as much rest as he can."

Just hearing him say we can go and look at Percy made me force myself to stand up and follow the doctor as he led us towards the room Percy's occupying right now. Daniel was just behind me, followed by Alicia who seems to be thinking about something. When Doctor Grayson touched the doorknob, he spoke in a firm tone, "Remember, you guys are only allowed for ten minutes and after that no more. Do you understand?"

The three of us nodded and he then opens the door. He motioned for us to go in and as I walk, every step made me think of how much I hate myself. I should've just told Percy that Daniel was just a client but pride was in the way that I didn't get to tell him that.

"Oh Percy…" I heard Alicia as we came to a stop. I lift my head slowly, fearing the worst and when I saw him, my heart felt like it broke into a million pieces and were scattered all over the room. He was lying on the bed with an IV attached to his left hand and his face looks like it was being punched by Aries himself. He was breathing rather raggedly, Percy is here physically but not everything is there.

I felt my eyes watering and I couldn't help but run to his side and hug him, careful not to do anything that might hurt him and just cry on his shoulder. Alicia took a step closer to us and tried comforting me by caressing my back. I appreciate what she's been doing, even though I wasn't being nice to her a few hours ago. I then took a few steps back, letting Alicia look at her brother for awhile. She was whispering something to him while Daniel was looking at her adoringly, I can't help but feel she's the one he was talking about three months ago.

"I'm sorry but your time is up already," I turn to see Doctor Grayson looking at us with a sorry expression. I nod and see Alicia already making her way towards the hall. She turns around and looks at me, "You coming?"

I look at Percy one last time, trying to memorize every detail in his face then nodded walking outside with Daniel and Alicia in tow.

* * *

"You look like you're about to give birth any minute now." Alicia said while looking at my round belly.

I laugh and caress my growing belly in a loving manner, "Yes well, I am having twins and I'm at my ninth month now. So… yeah I guess I am going to give birth in a minute now or tomorrow."

When I said that, Alicia's eyes grew like saucers and I had to contain myself from laughing too hard. When she knew I was just kidding, she let out the breath she's been holding, "Don't EVER do that! I thought you were serious!"

We were sitting at her office at the seventh floor of the hospital. Daniel went out for a bit because he needed to go and buy the medicines Percy's doctor gave. I look at my left handEverything was painted white and luckily, no doctor material visible. Only the gown she would use when she's working was hanged on a rack near her desk. Alicia clears her throat and I look up in time to see her looking at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Percy didn't tell you we're siblings. He told me he was trying to find the time to tell you…but I don't know why he still didn't do it."

I shrug, "It isn't your fault. I wasn't being fair to Percy too. I was always ordering him around that I didn't even stop and ask him questions about his day or how mine was. So I guess its fine since I also didn't tell him about me and Daniel's activities."

She smiles at me gratefully then looks at her watch, "Want to go and grab something for dinner? I feel like I haven't eaten for a day."

I smiled, only noticing how hungry I am when my stomach growled when Alicia said something about ordering a double cheeseburger or something like that. I got up and made our way outside of the hospital. Not even knowing and noticing that someone was watching us by the window inside Percy's room with eyes that travels towards my pregnant belly.


	16. Why Not?

"Okay, okay, how about this. What's the weirdest thing you ever did when you were young?" we were seated at a booth near the door of the diner. It was near the hospital so if anything happens that we need to know about Percy, it'd be easy for us to get there in no time. There were only a few people today because it's not a very well known diner, which I and Alicia have in common: Loving those that are unknown to other people.

She looks up at the ceiling, probably thinking or trying to remember what was it that made her so different from other people. She then made eye contact, leans in on the table and said with a very low but firm voice, "I once had a HUGE crush on Jack Black."

I almost choked on my drink once she said that huge and…well, awkward confession. I burst out laughing, causing almost everyone in the diner looking at us. Alicia then covered my mouth to make me stop and I almost knocked the plate over.

When I finally recovered, Alicia was looking at me with a sullen look, "Yeah, very funny right? I always had a very bad taste in men."

She became silent after that. I don't know why but I thought she was still with Daniel? I mean, he never told me about their current status and I never asked her yet. "Is there something wrong, Alicia?"

I was getting a little bit nervous when she started looking oddly at the person right behind me. She pointed towards it and when I turned around, I almost doubled over in shock. Sitting right next to our table was Poseidon, eyeing me carefully especially my pregnant stomach. After a few minutes, he looks at me and smiles. After a few minutes of analyzing his smile, I decided it was a sincere one and smiled back.

"Hello Annabeth. I see that you are doing well, can I talk to you for awhile?" he extends his left hand to me. I look at Alicia, asking her silently if it's okay to go or not so as not to be rude.

She smiles and nods at me, "It's alright, Annabeth. I'll just wait at the office okay?" she got up and went outside the restaurant towards the hospital.

"Shall we?" I took Poseidon's hand as he helps me stand up and leads me towards the exit. We went to a park just in front of the diner. It was filled with kids playing or running around with their parents sitting at the benches and smiling at them.

We took a seat at one near the swings and crossed my feet while Poseidon was sitting in a very kingly manner. I couldn't stop but look at a couple trying to put some baby powder on their son's back while laughing everytime he tries to stop them and says "Mum! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I see you're excited about having a baby, then?" I turned to see Poseidon looking at me and I guessed he might've seen me looking at the people in front of us. I look down on the ground, not wanting to see the same eyes as Percy's are, "Ummm…yeah I am. It's just a dream come true, I never thought I'd get pregnant at this age."

He chuckled then after a moment of silence, he became all serious. "I want you to know I was quite disappointed when you left my son." I flinched for a bit because I too hated myself for it. When I left him, I've had the same dream every night and I would just cry, wishing not to sleep anymore for fear of seeing that memory again.

Luckily, he didn't notice my reaction and continued, "He was quite hurt when it happened. I wanted to talk to him the day he went to Daniel's house but the accident happened."

He then looks at my belly then said in a hushed tone, "I hope my son will be alright. He was the only one who understands me for who I am when I needed someone the most."

I didn't realize he was crying until his shoulders began to shake and I can hear soft sobs as he looks down on the ground while saying, "I don't want my grandchildren growing up without knowing their father. Not knowing just how special and rare he is in the eyes of those who love him." We both sat there just crying together, knowing who we're going to lose if Percy will ever die, for Poseidon: a son and a friend. For me: a lover, a husband, a fiancé, a boyfriend and a father to my unborn children. I then jumped in surprise as his cellphone began to ring, he answered it. His face a mixture of sadness and sorrow but after a few talks with the caller, it became one with surprise and joy. He ended the call and looks at me with his tear-streaked face.

"Can I ask you two questions, Annabeth?" I heard him say with a quivering voice. I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to concentrate on anything but crying.

He looks at me straight in the eye and continued when I nodded at him, "Have you ever regretted leaving Percy behind?"

"Yes" I said, trying not to break down again like what happened awhile ago. He takes my hand and looks me in the eye, remembering how Percy once did that to me before when I was having doubts about being a mother. "Will you do something for me then?"

Not knowing what was on his mind, I nod as he began to take a deep breath. "I want you to go to Percy's room and talk to your mother"

I furrowed my eyebrows, _My mom's here?_

Poseidon then looks at me and thought that I saw his eyes twinkling, like he is hiding something, "Then I want you to take whatever it is she's going to give you without any questions and just do whatever she says, alright?"

Well, I don't have anything to do anyway, so...why not?

**Author's Note:**

So, I'm hoping you guys won't crucify me because of the very late release of this chapter. I'm hoping you'll forgive me because of my writer's block. I was about to release this but then my dad reformatted the computer which made me lose the file and was a bit tired of doing it ALL OVER AGAIN. But then, I didn't want to disappoint the readers, so here you are and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the future ones.


	17. Waiting For My Miracle

As I close the door behind me, I immediately saw my mum looking at Percy with an expression I've never seen her wear before. When she noticed me, she immediately look away from him and in an instant, enveloped me in a hug "Annabeth, good to see you dear. I hope being pregnant has given you a wonderful experience? Mind you, I've never been there before but it doesn't mean I haven't seen other women going through that phase. I've got a lot of family members to last me a lifetime."

I laugh and returned her hug, "Don't worry mum. I'm fit as a fiddle and strong as metal." I said and this time, it was her turn to laugh heartily. She was wearing regular human clothes but it still can't hide her breathtaking face.

"Now, you need to sit. I know you've been walking for a long time that you need to rest even for awhile." She then put both of her hands on my shoulders and let me sit down on the edge of Percy's bed forcefully but also being careful so as not to hurt me or the babies.

She sat beside me and began to look at Percy again, "I know I've never been a big fan of his but I never really want anything to happen to him." Her expression then turned to sadness as she began to think of something, probably a memory of her and Percy.

"Do you know what I told him when the two of you became friends?" she looks at me, expecting an answer. When I shook my head, she sighed then started playing with her hair, the first time I've ever seen her look nervous.

"I told him that he should stay away from you. That you two will never have a future together but he instantly told me that I was wrong. Imagine, a mere demi god telling me that I was wrong?" she looks at me incredulously, I laugh. Me trying to imagine Percy getting into another fight with a god who is much more superior than him.

I heard mum laugh, also remembering it. She then looks at me with a softer gaze, "but he still tried to have a communication with you even after all the things I've said to him. The truth is, when I realized that he was serious about everything he said, I didn't interfere with your relationship anymore."

"Besides, Aphrodite warned me that if ever I'll try and stop the both of you again, she'll confiscate all of my books…" I tried not to laugh at that one but after a few moments, I couldn't contain it any longer than burst out in a not so lady like way.

I covered my mouth, trying to stop it so as not to insult her by that memory but she just smiles at me, "Don't worry dear. I've got no problem with you laughing. In fact, it's quite refreshing to hear your laugh again after all you've been through."

In that instant, something clicked in my head, like I suddenly realized something. My blood boiled and I began to glare at her, "So you saw me? You knew what was happening to the both of us that you didn't even try to tell me what really was going on? I bet you also knew about Alicia being Percy's sister then?"

"I also knew about it but-" she started to explain but I was having none of that. My hormones were all over the place that I just can't stop yelling at her.

"Oh really? You said you love me right? Then why didn't you do anything? You saw me how depressed I was! You didn't even-"

"Annabeth! Please, just listen before yelling at your own mother." I stopped, trying to calm myself down and made a fleeting look towards Percy then back at mum.

She then raises her hand and there on her open palm appeared a small bag and a rope tying it. I wonder what was inside it but I don't want to get all impatient again because the difference between me and Percy is that I don't want a god getting all out angry at me, especially my own mother who stuck by me through and through when I needed her. "Here"

I was startled as she hands out to me the bag. I took it hesitantly wanting to know what's inside before pulling out its contents, "What's this?"

Mum laughs and slaps my arm in a playful manner, "Oh honey, have you even listened to Poseidon awhile ago? No wonder most gods don't like you nor Percy because you two never process everything we say" she said the last part in a whisper, not wanting me to hear it.

"No, we do process everything you guys say but only when it concerns the fate on all of us that exists here on earth." I told her.

I look at the bag carefully and heard mum say, "What's inside is what can cure Percy." When she said it, my hands began to tremble and hope sprang inside me.

"What? But I thought when someone gets hit at their weak spot, nothing can cure them?" I knew it wasn't good to ask my mother some questions when there was already something that I can have faith in.

She began to laugh and looks at me with a gleam in her eye, "Honey, we gods wanted you to believe in such a thing because we Zeus discouraged us to have children with humans but ever since he granted Percy's wish, he also gave us the permission to do whatever it means necessary to make our children happy."

"So…is it some kind of a magical thing inside? Or a flower that can heal any wound?" I now want to know what's inside so I can prepare myself on what to do with Percy to heal him.

"Goodness no child!" she began to chuckle, "The first medicine you ever gave to Percy when he was unconscious because of the Minotaur."

My eyes began to grow wide and all of my basic questions were answered. Mum just looks at me, waiting for me to ask but when I stayed silent, she began talking again, "It's very strong so I think you should only let him have a few bites and sip. When the wound closes, let him rest for awhile alright dear?"

She was taken aback when I hugged her but then immediately returned my hug and patted me on the back, the first time she ever held me. When we pulled apart, she looks at me seriously then said, "I'm not doing this for Poseidon or for Percy. All of this is for your happiness and because I love you. I've never been a fan of sea creatures but I'd rather choose you dating one of Poseidon's children than Hades'."

She turned and went towards the door, she stops halfway then looks at me with a smile that I've never seen her wearing before, "Your stronger than what you think, Annabeth but thoughts alone about hope isn't enough for you to keep that burning feeling inside you. You also need to have faith and your friends to support you every step of the way. Anyway, don't worry about calling everyone. I already had to go to that Nico's house while seeing him and my father's daughter doing things I never wish to see again!" I began to laugh when she said Nico's name with disgust.

"I have to leave now, my mother is calling for me. Good luck, Annabeth." She then opens the door and steps outside. I look towards Percy's bed then made my way towards him, a feeling of love and hope inside me. I took out the contents of the bag and began to do everything that should be done in order for him to come back.

I took out the ambrosia first and took a bitable piece for Percy's unconscious body to swallow. I raise his body and tilt his head. I opened his mouth then putting the ambrosia in and then took out the nectar and began to pour it with the ambrosia.

I close his mouth and laid him back gently, waiting and hoping for the miracle to happen sooner than expected. After waiting for a full fifteen minutes and nothing happened, I began to shake involuntarily and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Please, Percy" I whispered to no one in particular, "Please come back to me... to us" and just cried in the room with no other people besides me.


	18. Waking Up at the Wrong Time

"Hey Annabeth. We came here as fast as we can when Athena told us. What happened?" I stared at Nico who was panting heavily with Thalia following him. I was still at Percy's room and it's already been a day since I fed him the ambrosia and nectar.

I sighed and look at Percy's still face, "He was hit by a car two days ago, and I didn't get to call you sooner than expected. I'm sorry"

Thalia pats me on the back, reassuring me that they weren't mad for it, "its okay, Annabeth. What I'm mostly surprised is why Percy still isn't healing. I mean, I know his very strong so why the delay?"

"Annabeth, what's going on? What did the doctor say?" Nico asked when he noticed I didn't answer Thalia on his healing process.

I don't want to tell them just yet but their one of our closest friends and they deserve to know the truth, "One of the glass hit Percy's weak spot. It was just a scratch but it made him completely unconscious. He's still unresponsive to the treatments the doctor gave to him."

Nico's face turned pale and I heard Thalia gasp at the side. A thought suddenly came to me, "I should go; I need to call Percy's mum and Grover. I'll see you-"

"No, I'll do it." I was cut off by Nico as he held me back from my seat, "You go get some rest. Me and Thalia will watch over, gods know how long you've been here."

I nod, grateful Nico said that. I didn't get as much sleep as I should and much to my dismay also didn't get to eat dinner last night. I rub my stomach as a short pain come through me, it wasn't hard but it made me know that I need to find something for breakfast.

* * *

As I made my way towards the cafeteria, I texted Alicia, letting her know that I'm here and also inviting her to have breakfast with me. She replied immediately, saying she'll be here in a minute. I took a seat on one of the chairs and began to wait for her.

I was the only one at the cafeteria, given its still eight in the morning. There are already foods being displayed and my stomach was already growling when Alicia arrived after ten minutes. I smiled at her and she gave me a warm hug.

"That was quick" I said matter-of-factly while going to the counter, picking up a bowl of fruits and cereal. She shrugs as she picks up a sunny side up, "I was already at the office getting ready. When you texted me, I was already hungry so I raced down here."

I laugh and winced as another pain shot through my stomach. "Are you okay?" I heard Alicia ask when she noticed I was rubbing my swollen stomach.

I nod at her, "Yeah I'm fine." She looks at me then back to the counter and picking up some jell-o. I pick up an orange juice then paid for it while Alicia was still scanning for some more food to add to her tray.

I began eating hungrily, only pausing to drink. "Hungry, are we?" the chair was then occupied by Alicia as she observes me carefully.

"You have no idea" I retorted back as she laughs and joined me on eating. After I finished eating, I stood up but then stopped as I felt water on my legs. I look down and almost screamed when I realized that my water broke.

I look at Alicia who wasn't paying attention! I mean, the girl was just eating there, not even knowing I'm already going into labor!

"Annabeth, will you pass me the ketchup?" when she saw I was just standing there, she looks up then sighs. "Annabeth, I already said please. So if you would just-"

She started but I was having none of that right now, my water just broke and she's just there eating away her breakfast. "What the hell are you doing? Can't you see my water broke?"

Her eyes bulged out and immediately scrambled to get up but when she did, she hit her knee on the table and began to wince in pain. At least I won't deny she got her clumsiness from her brother. When she recovered, she practically panicked, "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

She was looking back and forth towards me and the exit. Is she actually a doctor? I slap her arm, then shouted at her "Are you kidding me? Just walk me towards the labor room or wherever they treat the pregnant women here who are in labor!"

"Okay. Are you already in pain? Like any signs of contractions whatsoever?" she asks as she led me towards the reception area.

I glared at her while clutching my stomach, "There will be if you won't hurry up!" when we were at the waiting area, I saw Daniel walking towards us.

He looks at us curiously, "What are you guys doing? I thought you were looking after Percy at his room?" he points a finger towards the hall where Percy was.

"Annabeth's in labor. Can you help me carry her?" Alicia asked, trying not to make me get angry again. Daniel just smiles at her then took my other hand as a nurse came towards us.

When she was near us, she looks at Alicia then at me "Is anything wrong Doctor?"

"Yes, Doctor Jackson's fiancé is in labor. We need to get her to the labor room now." Alicia said in a commanding tone. One minute she was in panic then the next she was as calm as the sea. I was about to comment on the word she used to describe me when I suddenly heard Daniel whisper to Alicia, "What are you guys talking about? What the hell does labor mean?"

My anger started to rise again and before I was about to shout at him, Alicia beat me to it, "It means giving birth, dumbass."

Daniel nods then smiles at no one in particular, like it was the most natural thing in the world, "Oh! So that's what 'in labor is'. Giving birth" when he said it again, his eyes went wide then looks at me, "Like NOW?"

"YES! LIKE NOW! SO IF YOU WON'T SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" I shouted at him as my contraction started.

A couple of seconds later, the nurse returns with a wheelchair and made me sit down. Inmy peripheral vision, I saw Nico coming going out of the room. When he saw me, he followed. When we arrived at the labor room the nurse helps me lie down on the gurney that was being pushed up so I was like half-sitting and half-lying, "Annabeth-"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm giving birth?" I shouted as I feel the beginning of sweatiness on my forehead and my back.

He looks at my face, took a tissue then wipes the sweat off, "Yes I can but it is quite important."

I groaned then noticed Thalia isn't with him, "Fine, what is this important thing that it can't wait until AFTER I'm done here?"

"Well, Percy just woke up and Thalia's still with him so she can fill him on the detail on his accident."

My heart soared as he said it but the pain made me shout at him some more as I grit my teeth, "Of all the days he has to wake up, it has to be now?" I took Nico by the shirt and said with an agonizing yet in a deadly tone, "Listen to me buster. Tell that seaweed brain that if he wants to see his kids, he better get his ass here or I'll stab him to death when I'm through with this! You hear me?"

He nods and I can see he was scared of my sudden outburst. When he wasn't going yet, I look at him once more, "Well? What are you waiting for? GO!"

Nico runs towards the exit and disappears to get Percy. I close my eyes as another pain shot through me. I just hope Percy gets here in time when I heard the doctor say, "She's fully dilated. She can push now, alright Annabeth, when I say 'push'; you'll have to push, okay?"

What choice do I have but to agree with her?


	19. Not An Ordinary Day

When I woke up, everything I saw were white. The walls were white, even the ceiling. If I would know any better, I'm in the hospital. Though, I'm not sure how I got here. I heard some bustling on the other side and then a door being opened then close.

"Percy?"

I can make out a woman coming near me, I know because the hair is long. I opened my mouth, wanting to ask who she is but nothing came out, realizing how dry my throat is. I tried to swallow, trying to ease the pain but someone already beat me to it, "Here you go, drink up."

I felt cold glass touch my lips and by instinctively drank everything. After awhile of getting used to the light, I can see Thalia on the edge of my bed with the empty glass on her left hand. She looks at me in a concerned way, "Are you okay now? Or do you want to sleep some more?"

"Where's Annabeth?" it was a simple question, the words just came out of my mouth before I knew it. Simply because I want to know why she isn't here and the fact that I couldn't see her was a sheer sign of her not wanting to visit me. My heart drop at that last thought, I know she's still angry but I wish she would've come.

Thalia looks at me, "She's out eating breakfast" when she saw my solemn expression, she pats my hand "don't worry. Alicia told me she never left your side ever since you were admitted, Nico insists on letting her get some rest. She IS already nine months you know and she's getting bigger every passing day."

Big? Never. In my eyes, she'll always be beautiful even when people think she's getting bigger. I would sometimes see her glowing when she's smiling or just simply walking from each room we've had at our house. Just then, the door closes again and I saw mum panting with dad right behind her.

She looks from Thalia then to me but when she noticed my eyes are open, she practically squealed then envelops me in a hug, "Thank goodness you're alright! Have you realized just how worried I was? I practically jumped off the airplane if Paul hadn't taken a hold of arm!"

My head ached by the loudness of her voice and when she noticed that I winced and put a hand on my head, she then lowered her voice for my sake, "Are you okay? Is there something I can get you?"

"Annabeth" I mumbled. Mum knew what I was talking about and purses her lips, "I'm afraid I don't know where she is, honey. I just got here."

I sighed, wanting to just leave the hospital and stay at my room where no one will bother me ever again. Just when I was about to tell my mom to get me out of here, someone opened and slammed the door. I turned to see Nico panting and looking at me with wild, crazy eyes.

"You have to get up NOW!" he tried pushing me off the bed but everything in my body aches that I screamed from the sudden jolt of pain on my lower back. I was confused in a matter of minutes because that's where my Achilles heel is.

Before I was being dragged by Nico, Thalia took him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the wall. I heard her say something to him and Nico's face suddenly paled. He whispered something back to Thalia and her face mirrored his own. "What's going on?" they turn around and looks at me.

"W-well…" Thalia nudges Nico and he started rubbing where she hit him, I perfectly understand though. That girl has a lot of strength than five football players. Nico then looks down with his hands behind his back like he just made a huge mistake, "U-ummm… I don't know how to tell you this but-"

My patience waned out and I threw a pillow at him for being so slow and shouted "Then just say it, dumbass!"

"Annabeth's having the babies and is asking for you at the labor room, she also said you'll regret not being there if you'll arrive very late."

I know I should be running when Nico finished but the only thing I did was stare at him and I swear I feel like my mouth was hanging open, "What the fuck are you talking about?" mum glared at me but I didn't pay any attention, "how the hell would Annabeth be here when she shouldn't be here to begin with?"

"OW!"

I rub my right arm where mum hit me. It wasn't really that hard but because she actually aimed the part where it got hurt because of the accident, it hurt like hell, "What was that for?" I demanded, glaring at mum and her glaring right back at me.

"For cursing two times in just one sentence. Have I not taught you any manners?" I roll my eyes and look at Nico who was whispering furiously at Thalia.

"You should force him to go now! I don't want Annabeth to kill me if Percy won't be there before she delivers the twins! You know how scary she is right?"

I knew he was being serious but the thought of Annabeth killing him was just too tempting. Thalia noticed that I was smiling while looking at Nico's tortured look and her expression turned to anger, "Perseus Jackson, I swear to the gods if you would try and stall yourself so you could get to see my boyfriend being killed, you'll have your ass off to Mount Tartarus before you could get your sword to defend yourself!"

I didn't know what came over me but I thought I heard a thunder clapping and immediately ran towards the room where Nico directed me to, knowing Thalia was dead serious about her threat. I was still wearing the hospital cloth but I didn't care, every step I'd make towards the labor room made my heart go faster a mile a minute. I saw the door at the end of the corridor and when I opened it, I saw Annabeth lying down, sweat dripping on her forehead while panting. When she saw me frozen at the door, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "PUT YOUR ASS ON THIS CHAIR BESIDE ME PERCY OR I WON'T LET THESE KIDS OUT OF MY PREGNANT STOMACH EVER!"


	20. Perfect Moments

Everything became a blur after I sat down on the chair. Still weak and trying not to fall asleep because I'm sure Annabeth would kill me if I do. I felt myself nodding off, wanting sleep to overcome but somebody hit my head pretty hard, "Ow!"

I look at the person who hit me but saw Annabeth's deadly gaze. She then points a finger at my face, "Don't you dare doze off, Percy! You won't be holding any of the babies if you'll sleep through this!"

_Don't get angry; don't get angry_, I chanted as I try not to strangle Annabeth myself. Aside being angry of all this, I feel enormously nervous as to what will happen after her labor. Both of us still has issues that we didn't get to solve or clarify yet.

I wince in pain as I felt Annabeth squeezing my right hand very tight as another contraption start. "Ow, why does it always have to be women when it comes to pain when men are more emotionless than us?"

"Maybe because it's awkward to see a man pregnant than a woman does?" I said, trying to lighten the mood and was rewarded by a chuckle.

"Seriously? That's the only thing you can up with?" she then gasp in pain and I tried to sooth her by rubbing her arm.

I gulp when I saw the Doctor coming in and started measuring her if she's ready to push or not. I stare at her, trying to focus on her and not on any of the people rushing in and out. She stared at me with an apologetic tone, "but at least you've tried right? Like how you tried to make our relationship work."

"Yeah, as much as I want to talk about this, I'd rather suggest we do it later and try to concentrate on getting the kids out of you if that's alright." She nods her head and closes her eyes as she tries to breathe in some air.

"I think you're fully dilated now Miss Chase," the Doctor said as he looks at her. He was still a young guy, maybe a bit older say thirty-five. His voice holds softness to it and knew his a good one just by looking at him. He holds an air of confidence and ease like his done this hundreds of times. "On the count of three, I want you start pushing, alright? Mister Jackson, I want you to just be there by her side, your presence is already comforting but it would be greatly appreciated if you would hold her hand as she starts screaming."

I nod in understanding and quickly wipe some of the sweat that was forming on Annabeth's forehead with a tissue that was being placed on the small table beside me as the Doctor started counting. "Alright now. One, two, three, push!"

She screamed and I wanted to scream as well as she made a death grip on my hand but tried to brush it off, knowing just how much pain she's going through. I started telling her that its okay and all will be over in a matter of minutes. She glares at me and I stop talking, "Stop talking that it's alright. I know that'll happen later but I need to focus on getting these two monsters out!"

"Those two are your kids, for the love of God" I told her. I don't want her to name our unborn babies as 'monsters'.

She looks at me with an apologetic look, "I know but given they're half of me and a half of you, they will be when they'll grow up," when she said it, I remember how Gabby, my step-father before Paul, used to call me that and thought how ironic it was knowing I'm a demi-god myself.

Annabeth then tries to close her mouth as she pushes again, we heard the doctor say, 'The baby's crowning'. I wipe her forehead again and she mumbles, "but don't worry. I'll take those words back when I'll see them."

I smile, amaze at how she still tries to be strong even if she's facing through pain that even I don't want to go associate with. "Alright, it's almost out. One final push, Annabeth and then we'll start with the other-"

"Oh gods! I almost forgot I'm carrying twins! Percy, I hate you more now than before I dated you and knocked me up!" I laugh at how childish she sounds and earned a glare coming her way but then gasp as she started pushing again and heard a loud cry.

"It's a boy!" I heard the Doctor announce to us the gender of the baby and never in my life have I heard something beautiful aside from Annabeth's laugh. My heart fluttered as I see my own _son_ being carried and weighed in by the nurse after the umbilical cord was cut and then heard Annabeth groaning in pain as she tried to push the other baby and my moment of euphoria was destroyed.

Five minutes later, another cry was being heard and I can't stop myself from grinning because it's a girl. I look at Annabeth who already looks like she's about to cry herself as we stared in fascination when the baby is being weighed in and wrapped in a pink blanket.

The nurse gave to me my-our son who was being wrapped in a baby blue blanket and our daughter was laid in Annabeth's arms. "They're so beautiful, Percy." I heard her say and I smiled, agreeing to her comment as I look down at the baby I was carrying.

Looking at the four of us, drinking in on the sight as I look at Annabeth cooing on our daughter and knew that I could just stare at them and die happily without any regrets. When I look at our son again, I saw a pair of blue eyes staring back and I had to hold my smile as I look at him, "We need to name them though, Annabeth."

"James and Dianna" were the words that came out of her mouth. I stared at her in confusion, not knowing where she thought about those two names but loving it already. She shrugged, "Dianna named after the goddess herself because she's done a lot for us even though she dislikes you…and James because I always liked that name for a boy, James Ethan Jackson to be exact and Dianna Michelle Jackson."

I choke back a sob as she said my family name, expecting her to use 'Chase' instead of 'Jackson and felt content and knowing that I'll relive this moment every waking day of my life made me excited but there was one more thing I have to do and that's to have a talk with Annabeth.

* * *

"Annabeth," I started, wanting to get everything off my chest when the babies were sleeping on their respective cribs. Annabeth was lying down, having just woken up from her sleep. I lick my lips as I started telling her everything I've felt but then nothing came out but only two words being whispered, "I'm sorry"

I started sobbing, knowing that those two words were the only thing I can get out now, "I'm just so, so sorry" I expected her to say, 'Oh hell you should be sorry! You made my life worse when you started cheating on me!'

What I didn't expect is to see tears streaming down her beautiful face and says the words I least expected the most, "I'm so sorry too, Percy."

**Author's note:**

**Well, this is the second to the last chapter and I want to say in advance on how much I appreciate you guys reading my stories. I hope I'll be able to write some more but unfortunately, my next stories won't be on Percy Jackson but on Glee as I hope to expand my writing skills but I hope I'll write another story here soon. Next chapter will be up next week and I promise you guys that. xoxo  
**


	21. The Promises

I look at Percy's stunned expression, knowing how my response to his apology was a bit uncalled for but I knew what I should say to him after that one. He shook his head and looks down at our son with so much love and want that I feel my heart clenching as he stroked his cheek, "No. I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner about Alicia and that we're-"

"Siblings?" I finish for him and he looks up at me with confusion. "How'd you know?" I sighed and started to sit up, ignoring the pain in my back as I look into those blue eyes that I can't get enough of since the first time I've seen it.

"Alicia told me when I arrived here." I felt my hands shaking, trying to gain courage when I look at our daughter sleeping peacefully beside my bed. Taking a deep breath, I started telling him everything, "You don't know just how sorry I am, Percy. I shouldn't have left you and shouldn't have had my pride get in the way of what we have. I've known you ever since we were twelve years old and now, we're already twenty-five and I at least should have waited for your explanation but I didn't. I was just so angry because I thought I was losing you when we started fighting almost every day and not to mention me being jealous over every sexy girl that passes by me."

His brow furrowed, I knew he wants to ask me something but too embarrass to say it out loud. After a few moments of hesitation, I heard him murmur a "Why?"

"Have you noticed I was getting fat? I felt insecure because I looked like a balloon and every time I'd go out for grocery shopping, people would smile at me." He was about to say something but I cut him off, "I know they were just being nice and all that but I can't help it. My brain functioned like everyone doesn't like how I look."

He looks at me sheepishly, "If they thought your fat or anything, it's maybe because they don't see what I see in you." His eyes looked like their penetrating me, looking deep in my soul and not just on my face as he continued, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'm not just saying this because you're the mother of my children, although, it is a plus point but I also see the girl who's saved my life countless of times. You gave me a reason to live even if there was no more hope in all of it and I believe in you because you've proven to me just how much I need you."

By the time he was finished, a new set of fresh tears started appearing and I hold back a sob as he hugged me. I hugged him back just as much, "I love you and I promise I won't ever leave you again." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me and that alone made me forget everything but just him, our twins and the life we will be starting together…again.

* * *

_Six months later_

"Percy, Annabeth! You two better not be sleeping in the same room tonight or I swear I'll give you two a piece of my mind!"

I heard Annabeth groan and grabbed the sheets over her head, "Make her stop, please!" I laugh and she slaps my arm very hard, I wince in pain as she points an accusing finger at me "That's for laughing at my plea!"

"You know as much as I do that I can't get her to do anything I ask. She never listens to me!" I explained, trying to make a point. It's the truth though, Alicia never does anything when I would ask her but if it involves with the twins, she would jump at the opportunity. She loves the twins and every time I would see her cooing to both of them, I would usually make an offering to Poseidon to not let them have some of her genes.

"You are so worthless, Jackson!" Annabeth threw the covers on my face and I throw the blanket on the floor, Annabeth covers herself up with my t-shirt and swings the door open to reveal Alicia standing outside, wearing the same scowl as my fiancé.

After the twins stepped into their third month, Annabeth and I decided we'll get married again. This time, we won't have to wait for another year when she said, "I already lost three months without you and I can't imagine a life without you anymore." Now, here we are, the night before our wedding. We were supposed to be quiet but unfortunately, Annabeth squealed at the last minute and my sister overheard us.

"Just what are the two of you doing?" she demanded and I had to contain myself from laughing when their having a titans clash or whatever it is girl's call it these days. "Percy, I know your laughing inside and if you ever burst, I swear to the gods I won't let you get me pregnant ever again!"

I stopped smiling and made my way across the room, "Alright, I'll go and sleep on the guest bedroom. Annabeth, you'll sleep here for the night."

Annabeth frowned and I winked. Unfortunately, my Alicia has a good set of eyes and noticed me winking at Annabeth, "Oh no you two won't! I'll sleep with Annabeth tonight so you can't sneak in!"

She made a satisfied smirk and I groaned internally. Well, playing would have to wait then. I took my pillow and had to force myself to go to the living room, taking a glance at the two sleeping forms in the nursery me and Annabeth designed five months ago. I threw my pillow on the couch and went inside the green-colored nursery. I notice that Dianna was still awake, so I carried her and smiled down at those green eyes just like her mother's. I rocked her back and forth so she could go to sleep, I sat on the rocking chair and didn't notice that I was dozing off also.

* * *

"You ready to go, Perc?" I heard Grover ask from behind me. I sighed and look at my reflection, an hour before my wedding and I was nervous as hell. Feeling my hands shaking, I started to straighten out a crumpled area on my shirt, "What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't want to get married anyway?"

I heard my voice break and tried to hide my nervousness as Grover stood next to me, "Look man, you two are already in love with each other that sometimes I feel sick to my stomach on how much you guys are too gaga over each other. Besides, the two of you got kids now who need their parents more than ever so I expect you to get your ass over there and marry my best friend."

"You really know what to say to me huh?" I chuckled, feeling myself relax at what he said. He clapped both of my shoulders, "Maybe because that's what Best Man's do for the groom… now, let's go. We got a wedding to catch."

I turned around just when I heard the Bridal March started playing. First was the flower girl, our daughter and the ring bearer, our son. The bridesmaids were Alicia accompanied by her current Daniel, Clarisse and Juniper with Nico. Next was the Maid-of-Honor, Thalia accompanied by my best man, Grover. I've never been such a cheesy kind of guy but the moment I saw Annabeth with her flowing white gown, I thought I saw everything in the past come crashing down on me. The laughter, heartaches and even those stupid jokes we would make just to entertain the other. She was accompanied by her father as her mother, Athena was on the chair smiling brightly at us. My father Poseidon was beside me, holding my shoulders firmly in case I would get cold feet and cancel everything in a second. At first I was thinking that way but just by seeing all of my there and hoping me and Annabeth will spend the rest of our lives together full of happiness, I knew this is where I belong.

When Annabeth reached the altar, I couldn't help myself grin with pride as I see there. Her hair was curled up at the ends which makes her look more elegant. The make-up she's wearing isn't too heavy and the only accessory she's wearing is just her necklace and earrings I gave to her on our first New Year together. I leaned in on her ear and whispered the words I longed to tell her on this special day we're sharing, "You're so beautiful"

She smiled and if would just look closely, I saw my dad wink at my mum in my peripheral vision. When it was time for us to say our vows, I noticed how everyone present sat upright in their seat. "Annabeth," I began, memorizing the lines I've written a month ago, "the truth is, when I first wrote the first draft on a piece of paper, I didn't know where to begin. Should I start by saying that I love you? Or that you've made me the happiest man on earth?"

I heard everyone in the church say 'awwww' simultaneously. I notice tears welling up in Annabeth's eyes through her veil but I continued, ignoring everyone but her. "I know I've done things that weren't acceptable and I want to tell you again of how sorry I was. When you came into my life, it was like I had a purpose. Before I was a nobody, I didn't have that much friends and before I knew it, I was already thinking of how much of an outcast I was. When you came into my life everything just fell into place, you're the first person who gave me a purpose in life. Who showed me that I'm not the only one on this planet who is suffering, you've opened my eyes to lots of things. You've also taught me how to trust, after everything I've went through, I started to close myself to everyone except Grover." I took the time to catch my breath, noticing that I was holding it for quite sometimes and continued unto the last part of my vow, "I may or may not give you a perfect life but I will do my best to be a good husband and a father to our kids and that I will take care of you guys until my last breath."

I smiled at her, knowing that everything I said was true. She took my hand, gently squeezing it as it was her turn to make her vows. "Percy, firstly I would like to say sorry for leaving you once and not even looking back. For judging you without even knowing what was going on and for the things I've said that may have hurt you in the past." She stopped for awhile, looking down on her feet than back to me with a defiant expression on her face.

"but always know that you're the first and last man I would ever love and just seeing you here with me, our kids and all of these people here," she gestured towards everyone and I had to stifle a chuckle on how dramatic she can get, "made every single wishes I've had come true." She's crying again, remembering a memory we so wanted to forget but had to be said. "I promise I won't ever leave you again. That I'm staying for good even if you don't want me to because I love you and our family."

I pulled her close to me and breathed in her lavender shampoo. She returns my hug as tightly as she can and when we pulled back, she started dabbing her eyes, avoiding on ruining her make-up. The rest of the ceremony continued on and when it was time to kiss the bride, everyone was standing up. Annabeth rolls her eyes and smiles at me and when we kissed, I knew that every promise she made will come true just as mine will.

**Author's Note: **

_As promised, the last chapter. I hope you guys love the story as much as I do. I would like to thank everyone who's been reading my works and has given me wonderful reviews. You guys rock and 'till next time! ^_^_**  
**


End file.
